Big Time Fake Boyfriend
by imadisneygirl
Summary: Camille is in need of a last minute fake boyfriend when she finds out her ex-best friend is coming down for a visit. Carlos and Kendall make sure sweet little Logie is the one to help ;D


**heey! so if you noticed, i already had this story posted up a while ago, but some awesome reviewer told me that i accidently had the language as French, and i didn't get much feedback on the story,  
>so for those of you who haven't read this yet, i hope you enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh snap."<p>

This was not good. This was really not good. There was Camille Roberts, pacing through her living room, unable to think straight. She had just been informed that her ex-best friend from Connecticut was coming to visit her. She was only coming to visit her because of two reasons. First, she was best friends with the guys from Big Time Rush. And second, because she didn't believe Camille when she said she had a boyfriend a couple months ago.

Technically, Camille was actually lying about having a boyfriend but her ex-best friend was supposed to believe it and then they wouldn't talk to each other ever again. That's not how it went down, it was the exact opposite.

She was flipping through a new script for an audition when her blackberry started ringing. _'Say anything you want, I turn the music up. Cuz baby, we keep—' _She clicked talk and pressed the phone to her ear. "Hello?" She said, waiting for a reply.

"Camille! Hey it's me, Abby!" Camille's face went white, all the blood drained out. She couldn't believe her ears; she and Abby hadn't talked in ages and there was only one cause. They used to be best friends and I know you're probably thinking that the only reason they stopped was because Camille moved to LA, but that's not the reason.

Camille forgot she had to answer and stuttered nervously. "Oh, h-hi Abby," Camille never thought that she'd have to talk to Abby ever again. And she was hoping it'd stay that way, but here she is now, on the phone with her.

"I just called to, you know, since you're living there at the Palm Woods in your own apartment, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I came and visit you," She said in her peppy voice. That was the one thing Camille couldn't stand sometimes. "You know, to catch up, just for old times sake."

That made it all rush back in a blink of an eye. The images of Camille and Abby hanging out as best friends, having sleepovers, going out to the movies with close friends, it all came back to her. It squeezed her heart tightly, and she didn't know what else to say other than, "Sure." She didn't want that, she really didn't. But there was no way she could say no! She knows how Abby is, and if she said no, she would probably make something up such as that would ruin her lie of having a fake boyfriend. And now even in reality, that's her problem.

"Great!" She replied, a bit duller than before. Abby had obviously been hoping to put up a fight. That's how she likes it anyways. "I'll be there by later tonight, around nine o'clock." If it's possible, Camille's face went even whiter. How was she supposed to find a fake boyfriend by nine!

Camille didn't even have time to respond, Abby had already hung up. She let her phone slip from her ear down to her lap, she was terrified. She didn't want to be caught in her own lie by her ex-best friend, nobody does. She decided to take a casual stroll through the lobby and pool downstairs. Maybe there she could find some guy nice enough to do the job for her.

She stuffed her blackberry into her back pocket of her jeans and ran through the door, slowing down as she neared the lobby. Much to her dismay, not many guys were around, but Carlos and Kendall were chilling by the pool. "Hey Cami!" Carlos called out to her. He had got used to calling her 'Cami' now.

"Hey guys," She walked over to them, sitting down on the edge of Carlos's lawn chair. "I need to ask you guys something, and it's sort of serious."

Kendall straightened himself up in his seat and looked at her intently, ready to help. Carlos also got his game face on and was ready to listen. "Yeah, go right ahead," Kendall added before devoting his full attention to Camille.

"Say if you had a best friend back home, but stopped after something bad happened, and then you moved to another state," Kendall nodded, encouraging her to continue. Carlos's clueless expression on his face indicated that he had no idea where this was heading to. "So, after a couple months she calls, gloating about getting a super hot boyfriend, and to avoid humiliation, you say you have one too, but you really don't," She bit her lip because saying it out loud made it seem a lot worse than it was in her head. "And now she called saying she wanted to visit, and you couldn't say no so now she's going to show up in a couple of hours, anticipating to see your boyfriend but you really don't have one and now you need a fake boyfriend and you only have a couple hours!" She said the last part, strangely fast, all in one breath. "What are you supposed to do!"

Kendall couldn't help but laugh at her helplessness. "Wow, Cam, you're in a bit of a pickle there."

"And pickles are sour, just like her," She muttered darkly, crossing her arms madly. "But seriously, I don't know what to do! I need your help, please!" She begged desperately at them.

Carlos grinned as his eyes set on something behind her. "I think I know someone who can help you," Kendall looked at him and smirked, making Camille's stomach bubble up inside.

"I'm desperate, I know," She started. "But by the looks on your faces', this doesn't sound like such a good idea."

Kendall shushed her. "No, no, this is a perfect idea," His smile widened as someone approached them from behind.

"Hey guys," Camille snapped around and saw Logan. Well, who else did she expect to find? With Kendall and Carlos smiling like that, it could only be the one guy who she had dated and broke-up with but still had feelings for.

But then it all came to her. It smacked her in the face like it was a bag of bricks. They wanted Logan to be her fake boyfriend! Deep down, there was something that liked that idea but she had no idea if he'd be alright with it. Even if she knew or not, Carlos wasn't hesitating to ask.

"Logan, would you be willing to do Cami a favour?" He asked, a smile playing on his lips.

Logan looked a Camille for a second and then back to Carlos. "Uh yeah sure, what is it?"

"We'll leave you two to discuss that," Kendall said as he got up from his chair. He winked when only Carlos was looking, I just shot him my annoyed glare. Carlos got up from behind me too. He put his hands on my shoulders, shaking me before setting off after Kendall.

Logan sat down in Kendall's old chair. "So, what's the favour?"

"Well, I swear I wasn't planning on asking you, this was totally Carlos and Kendall's idea," Logan smiled and nodded. "I sort of need a fake boyfriend," Realization dawned on him as he saw the situation.

He already knew why Kendall and Carlos would put him up to something like this. Kendall and Carlos were obsessed with thinking that Logan and Camille were perfect for each other, and they wouldn't let it go no matter how much they denied it. "And you want me to be your fake boyfriend?"

"On the contraire, Kendall and Carlos do, but I'm really desperate here," Her eyes were pleading and she needed him more than ever now. "It'll only be for about an hour."

Logan thought about it deliberately in his head. "Yeah sure, I guess I could do this for you," A smile instantly broke onto her face and she jumped onto him, strangling him in a hug.

"Thank-you, thank-you!" She screamed at him, jumping around. "I owe you, big time!" Logan couldn't help but smile at how happy she looked. "I'll meet you back in the lobby at about eight-thirty!" She ran off excitedly back to her apartment. She was skipping through the halls, smiling like crazy.

She decided to change into something nicer. She grabbed a sky blue spaghetti strap shirt, accompanied it with her denim short shorts and put on her favourite Nike high tops. Since the girl who was coming to visit her was all about trying to be better than her, Camille was always more petite than her, and being smaller made her have a perfect slim body. She applied some mascara to really bring out her eyes and some clear lip gloss, just to make her lips shine. She settled down on the couch and watched some TV as the minutes passed by slower than ever. But by the time eight-thirty came along, she was freaking out inside.

She quickly came down to the lobby and he was there, sitting on a couch, waiting for her. "Hey," He smiled, straightening out his button up plaid shirt, with the sleeves rolled up. He had on his favourite black jeans and his red vans that he loved so dearly.

"Hi," She replied softly, shying away from him. "You ready for this?"

He laughed, much to her surprise. "I am but the real question is if you're ready because you look like you're about to throw up."

"Ugh, I know," She groaned, digging her face into her hands. She emerged back a couple seconds after. "I suppose you want to know why you're doing this for me."

He took a seat of the arm of the couch. "Just a bit," He replied.

"Well, to start things off, I had a best friend back in Connecticut and we were inseparable," He nodded. "I thought I could trust with anything and everything, but after a while, I found out I was wrong. You remember how when you tried to ask me to the dance, I told you that I had never been asked out before?" He nodded again. "Technically that is true, I've never been asked out directly. This really cute guy asked my best friend to ask me and of course, being young and stupid, I said yes. I was so blinded by love that I didn't see the signs that were right in front of me. She was interested in him! She wanted him, and she wanted me to not have a successful relationship with my first boyfriend. And she got that," He noticed how Camille was starting to slightly tremble while telling him the story. "When I went over to her house one night, I walked in on them, you know," She couldn't bear to say it out loud so she prayed that he understood what he meant.

He gasped. She looked up at him with watery eyes but she still saw his horrified look. "Cami, are you serious?" She nodded; there was no lying about this. He pulled her into his arms. Although she wiped away the tears before they fell and ruined her posture for when Abby came, her heart was breaking all over again.

"That's the story of my first boyfriend, and it explains why I wanted you to try so hard," She said, in a soft but raspy voice. Her breath hitched in her throat and he stared at her worriedly. "There she is," He slightly turned his head and saw Camille's ex-best friend. He turned back around and crashed his lips onto hers. They're supposed to be dating anyways, aren't they?

Camille was taken off guard, but she could deny that she didn't like it. "Camille!" A high pitched squeak caused them to pull away, trying not to act as awkward as they felt.

"Uh, hi," She replied, not wanting to be in her position at all. Abby ran over and gave her a hug but Camille's arm didn't move from her sides.

Abby pulled back with a scowl on her face but then she looked at Logan and a flirty smile took its place. Camille couldn't control the tears that flew back to her; she couldn't believe that Abby was trying to do it again, only this time to a sweet guy like Logan. He looked at her and instantly felt bad; he knew what she was feeling. "Wait a minute, I know you," Her eyes scrunched up as she examined him. "You're the cutie from Big Time Rush, aren't you?"

"Yep, that's me," He replied dryly. He didn't show any sort of affection to her, he knew how much that'd hurt Camille and it's not like he was interested in Abby anyways. But by showing no affection, that made her want him even more, she thought he was playing hard to get.

Camille stayed quiet, she really just wanted to run up to her room and cry her eyes out. Seeing Abby here with her made her think of what could've been but what's never going to happen. "Camille, wow, you really scored one of those boys?" It sounds so different when she puts it that way.

"I guess so," The quiet response was enough to get Abby rambling. Neither Logan nor Camille were listening. Logan took that time to sneak a glance at Camille, she looked completely broken. He snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him, hoping that'd make her feel better. It did, she got a boost of confidence from him and she felt like she could take on anything Abby threw out at her. "So," Camille interjected Abby's blabbering, earning a glare from Abby and a smile from Logan. "What's been going on back in Connecticut?"

A spark flew in her eye. "Oh, it's been great!" She slurred. "Riley and I have been going so great! I think he's going to propose soon," Camille couldn't stifle her laugh. "Why is that so funny?" She was giving Camille the stink eye.

"Well, come on, get real, you're seventeen, isn't that a bit too early?" She said simply. It made all the sense in the world to her but obviously to Abby it didn't.

Abby pursed her lips. "No, I don't think it's early at all," There was a bit of attitude in her response. "Sorry Camille, I actually want to go somewhere in my life."

"Wow," Camille said without thinking. Logan knew right then and there that something was about to go down. "You think you're so much better than me, don't you? Well, guess what, reality check, you're not!"

Abby grinned; this was exactly what she wanted. "Get real Camille, you're just jealous because your first boyfriend picked me over you."

"Did he really have a choice?" Camille was struggling with not yelling at her and the tears that were about to come at any second. "I bet you threw yourself all over him! Because that's what you do with everyone! Do you know how many times I bet you've cheated on Riley?" Abby looked appalled. "He doesn't deserve you! He deserves so much better than someone who's selfish, self centered like you!"

Tears were spilling down Camille's cheeks. "What? You think he deserves you?" She smiled cruelly. "Camille, face it, you're never going to have someone to love you for who you are."

"I—" She tried to speak, but she didn't know what to say.

Logan stepped in. "Oh, I'm sorry, am I invisible to you?" Abby looked at him, surprised he was saying something to defend Camille. "If you haven't noticed, I do love Camille exactly for who she is because she's everything you aren't," Abby couldn't believe she was getting told off. "You're just jealous because you know you can never amount to everything Camille is, you think by making her feel bad about herself is helping you, but it's not," Camille looked at him through her tears, so grateful she's met someone like him. "You'll never be as good of a person as Camille so you can stop right there, turn back around and go back to where you came from, because in this place, you're not getting anywhere."

Abby turned to Camille. "This isn't over," She told her darkly, her glare was ice cold that it gave Camille the shivers.

"Oh, I think it is," A male voice was heard from behind Abby. She turned around to see Kendall, Carlos and James. "Now listen to Logan, and get yourself outta here," James told her, staring her down.

Abby looked once more at Camille and stormed past the guys and out the door. "Whew, she's gone," Carlos said, he then looked at Camille. "Aw, Cami, you're crying," All of the guys, including Logan, wrapped her in a huge hug.

"Don't cry," Kendall wiped some tears off her face.

James flashed his killer smile at her. "She's gone now and if she ever comes back, we'll be right here by your side."

"Thanks guys," She smiled at them. Carlos, Kendall and James took their cue to leave and all was left was Logan and Camille. "Sorry about that, I had no idea—"

He cut her off. "Don't worry about it; at least I got to see why you hate her so much."

"I don't want to hate her, she's just so horrible!" Camille pouted.

Logan laughed. "There's always going to be people in your life just like her, you just have to learn to let them go and show them what you really mean."

"Well, if it wasn't for you, she would've never learned," She pointed out.

Logan shrugged. "I never said people weren't going to be there right by your side, because they will be."

"Anyways, thanks for being my fake boyfriend," She wiped away the tears on her face and smiled at him.

He hesitated before answering. "Did it ever cross your mind that I didn't want to be just your fake boyfriend?"

"Well, um, no," She swallowed. She did not see that one coming. "Has it crossed yours?"

He nodded. "Ever since you asked me, yes," He looked down at her.

Camille didn't resond; she didn't have to. She reached up on her tip-toes and pressed her lips to his. When his arms snaked around her waist, she knew she had her answer.

* * *

><p><strong>hope you liked it!<strong>

**and now if you could press that beautiful button down there and tell me what you think, i'd love you forever! ;D  
>don't forget to favourite too, thanks! <strong>


End file.
